


Особенности осмотра коттеджей в сельской местности

by ADent



Category: Downton Abbey 2019
Genre: M/M, АУ, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADent/pseuds/ADent
Summary: Ричард приехал.





	Особенности осмотра коттеджей в сельской местности

Письмо доставили с утренней почтой. Даже не письмо - так, записка. И почерк совершенно Томасу незнаком.

"Коттедж "Кипарис". Приходи, когда сможешь.  
Р.  
П.С. Но постарайся все же не тянуть с этим до вечера."

Почерк, как у же было сказано, был совершенно чужим для Томаса, но если учесть, что за четыре месяца, минувших с высочайшего визита и прочих памятных событий, они с Ричардом ни разу друг другу не писали...  
Имели место телефонные звонки: четыре из поместья Грантэм и четыре из Лондона, но всякий раз, когда разговор сворачивал в более или менее романтическую колею, что-то происходило. То чертов Бейтс передавал поручение от сэра Роберта, то какой-нибудь из лакеев принимался шататься в опасной близости; а если у Томаса все было тихо, то какая-нибудь дрянь обязательно случалась у Ричарда. Однажды, например, когда Томас начал шептать в трубку нечто весьма приятное, хоть и предосудительное с точки зрения оголтелых моралистов, там, в недрах лондонской квартиры, раздался вдруг жуткий грохот. И дыхание Ричарда, так приятно участившееся от слов Томаса, подозрительно умолкло. Томас успел вообразить себе: взрыв газа, нападение грабителей и полицейскую облаву, но оказалось, что всего лишь рухнул кухонный шкафчик. И Ричарду весь вечер придется убить на выметание муки, сахара и кофе с пола, потому что его экономка уходит в четыре часа пополудни, а звонить в Йоркшир Ричард решил в районе семи.

"Коттедж "Кипарис", значит", - подумал Томас с кривой усмешкой, складывая записку пополам.  
Развалюха со столь пафосным названием была ему знакома; впрочем, вся округа слышала о старом доме и о его неудачливом владельце.  
Коттедж - или то, что так гордо им именовалось - находился на самой окраине деревни, среди густых зарослей дикой вишни и вездесущего плюща. Когда-то давно эти заросли были садом; но нынешний владелец домика не слишком преуспел в садоводстве. И крыша там, кажется, изрядно протекала. И окружающая местность отличалась некоторой мрачностью. А еще, по деревне давно ходили слухи о некоем убийстве и неупокоенных призраках.  
Бедняга Дрисколл, владелец, починил крышу, выкрасил стены и обставил дом новой мебелью; он даже разорился на водопровод, но желающих поселиться в "Кипарисе" или хотя бы снять оный на какой-либо срок не находилось.  
До сегодняшнего, стало быть, дня.  
"Что ж, - размышлял Томас, попутно пытаясь вспомнить, где в данный момент можно найти Анну Бейтс. - Для _наших_ целей этот уединенный кошмар вполне подходит... Он ведь для этого приехал... Или нет? Ох, Томас Барроу, да если бы Ричард хотел выпить пива и поболтать, он звал бы тебя в чертов паб".

Анна Бейтс обнаружилась на кухне; нынче именно она выполняла обязанности экономки - старик Карсон слег после высочайшего визита, и миссис Хьюз, как верная супруга, находилась при нем неотлучно.  
Томас сообщил Анне все, что счел необходимым, и выразил уверенность в том, что она справится.  
\- В конце концов, никаких гостей мы не ждем, а если случится что-нибудь неожиданное...  
Едва ли он хотел выдавать ей свое будущее местоположение, но внезапно вылезшее чувство долга заставило Томаса упомянуть "Кипарис", а так же уточнить, что отсутствовать он будет, вероятней всего, до вечера. Или подольше. В любом случае, он пришлет записку, если придется задержаться там до завтрашнего...  
\- Он приехал, да? - шепотом спросила Анна. Оглянулась, проверяя, не слышат ли их, и уточнила с улыбкой: - Ваш мистер Эллис.  
Томас нахмурился и пробормотал, что кое-кто в этом доме имеет слишком уж хорошее зрение.  
\- Я рада за вас, мистер Барроу, правда, - мягко ответила Анна, и Томас покинул ее, пожалуй, с излишней поспешностью.  
Что Анна выдаст его, он не боялся - в свое время и она, и ее несносный муженек имели возможность его уничтожить, но вместо этого внезапно помогли угомонить подлую змею О'Брайан.  
Нет, Анна Бейтс будет молчать, как рыба; именно поэтому Томас предпочел сбежать - испугался, что пустит слезу от избытка чувств.  
Итак, дома все было улажено; Томас лишь позволил себе занять ненадолго ванную - кто его знает, этот "Кипарис, вдруг хваленые трубы уже успели забиться или проржаветь.

Когда Томас наконец постучал в изрядно обшарпанную дверь, сердце его билось так громко, что частый стук отдавался в ушах. И во рту совершенно пересохло, как будто он накануне изрядно закладывал за воротник.  
Широкая улыбка Ричарда и его сияющие глаза отнюдь не способствовали успокоению.  
Томас сглотнул, переступая порог; так как смотрел он только и исключительно на мистера Эллиса - тот, между прочим, расхаживал по дому в одной рубашке, ни тебе пиджака, ни хотя бы жилета, - то не заметил скромно стоящих у стены чемоданов. Он вообще мало что видел в тот момент, за единственным, откровенно сияющим исключением.  
\- Наконец-то! - воскликнул Ричард, и после отнюдь не короткого объятия схватил Томаса за руку и повлек в недра притихшего "Кипариса".  
Экскурсия не заняла много времени. Томасу были продемонстрированы гостиная, ванная комната и внушительного вида газовый котел, совершенно новенький. Темная лестница вела, надо полагать, к спальне, но Ричард почему-то потащил Томаса в кухню.  
\- ...и шкафы здесь закреплены на совесть, - болтал он радостно. - Я очень хорошо проверил.  
Продолжая крепко держать Томаса за руку, другой Ричард взмахнул в сторону упомянутых шкафов. Солидных, темного дуба, хотя и не первой молодости.  
\- ...а стол здесь просто мечта, очень крепкий, не то что...  
\- Ричард, - Томас наконец сумел вставить слово. - Четыре месяца, Ричард.  
Мистер Эллис прервал свои восторженные речи по поводу провинциальной мебели и порывисто повернулся к к своему гостю.  
\- Да, - сказал он, глядя Томасу прямо в лицо. - Ты прав, это ужасно долго.  
И, присев на восхваляемый недавно кухонный стол, принялся деловито расстегивать пуговицы чужого пальто.  
\- Прямо здесь? - несколько сдавленным голосом поинтересовался Томас.  
\- Что тебя смущает? - улыбнулся Ричард, глядя на него снизу и чуть исподлобья. - Засов я задвинул, занавесок не касался, да и потом, на добрых три мили вокруг нет ни единой живой души.  
Пальто тихо обрушилось на пол, повинуясь ловким руками Ричарда. Пришел черед пиджака.  
\- Я подумал, в спальне нам будет...  
Язык с трудом повиновался Томасу.  
Он подумал, что если Ричард сейчас согласится на спальню, его, Томаса, ноги едва ли способны будут сделать хотя бы шаг в нужном направлении.  
\- Потом, - сипло прошептал Ричард, умело расправляясь с галстуком мистера Барроу. - Слишком долго, Томас. Не могу больше терпеть.  
"Как будто я могу".  
Томас наклонился, совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы наконец накрыть рот Ричарда своим. 

...За эти четыре месяца тайный клуб для джентльменов, пребывание в котором так жестоко прервали дуболомы в шлемах, вновь открылся, только по другому адресу. Томас встретил в пабе Криса, который счастливо избежал суда и тюремного заключения.  
\- Не стану говорить вам, во сколько мне это обошлось, - чуть нервно усмехнулся Крис, а затем осторожно показал Томасу бумажный квадратик с отпечатанным текстом.  
"Дорогой друг! Имеем удовольствие сообщить вам, что наш маленький клуб вновь..."  
Крис смотрел на него совершенно как щенок на строго хозяина.  
Томас пошел. И, в общем и целом, приятно провел вечер - один тот факт, что здесь никто не считал его грязным, извращенным, а так же ошибкой природы и Господа бога (как изволил выразиться его, Томаса, папочка), изрядно поднимал настроение. Томас пил, смеялся, танцевал и болтал почти без умолку - а потом Крис попытался его поцеловать, и все веселье будто рукой сняло.  
\- Прости, Крис. Я не могу.  
И вовсе не потому, что Крис вызывал у него отвращение, нет, где-то он даже был Томасу симпатичен. Просто в мыслях, да и не только в них, царил Ричард Эллис, и Томас Баррооу никак не мог не считаться с этим простым фактом.

Сейчас, упоенно целуя Ричарда и заодно разделываясь с его рубашкой, Томас не мог не радоваться, что не поддался соблазну. Не кинулся в объятья другого от отчаянья или просто от скуки. Он мог спокойно смотреть Ричарду в глаза, потому что был чист перед ним. Совершенно чист, и перед ним, и перед их, пускай и неправильной, но любовью.

Он целовал Ричарда, снова и снова, и никак не мог оторваться от него, даже на те несколько секунд, которые нужны были, чтобы расстегнуть ремень его брюк... Да и собственных, если уж на то пошло.  
Ричард не отставал - судя по тому, как он вцепился в его плечи, по той страсти, с которой целовал Томаса в ответ, он и сам безумно соскучился.  
Последняя пуговица расстегнута, грудь обдает легким холодком, но Томас не успевает даже поежиться - ладони Ричарда жадно скользят по разгоряченной коже.  
\- Ты его носишь, - улыбается Ричард, нащупав прохладное серебро медальона.  
\- Конечно, - отвечает Томас таким же манером.  
Подарок Ричарда. Он снимал его только перед тем, как принять ванну.  
Ричард целует еще раз, мягко давит руками на плечи.  
\- Подожди.  
С коротким стуком падают на пол ботинки.  
Ремень давно расстегнут.  
Долой глупые брюки!  
Ричард лежит на столе, разгоряченный, прекрасный, жаждущий.  
Взгляд Томаса скользит вниз по тяжело вздымающейся крепкой груди, по напряженному животу.  
Он прекрасен, как же он прекрасен, о боже.  
Томас непроизвольно облизывает губы.  
"Я хочу... Я должен"  
Попробовать его на вкус. Изучить, запомнить каждый нюанс, каждый оттенок.  
Ричард словно мысли читает.  
\- Не сейчас, Томас, - голос его срывается, зрачки расширены так, что светлой радужки почти не видно. - - Позже. Я хочу, мне нужно...  
Он обхватывает бедра Томаса ногами.  
А Томас вдруг осознает, что его брюки до сих пор не на полу.  
Возмутительно, просто возмутительно, сущее безобразие.  
Ричард ждет, хотя не сказать, чтобы терпеливо.  
Томас, в одной лишь, расстегнутой измятой рубашке, склоняется к нему. Озадаченно хмурит брови.  
\- Нужно что--нибудь... У нас есть?  
Конечно же нету. Ни крема, ни хотя бы банального масла.  
Томас колеблется несколько секунд, но все же находит выход.  
Пальцами - по волнующе приоткрытым губам.  
Ричард медленно опускает ресницы.  
Что ж, лучше это, чем вообще ничего.  
Томас не спешит освобождать собственные пальцы.  
Ричард сам решает, что слюны, пожалуй, достаточно, и дает это понять легким прикосновением языка.  
Пока Томас совершает необходимое, он не сводит с Ричарда глаз.  
Ричард прекрасен. Он и в обычное время красивей всех, кого Томасу довелось знать, но такой, до предела возбужденный, так откровенно жаждущий ему, Томасу Барроу, принадлежать...  
Томас опасается, как бы не разочаровать Ричарда в первый же их раз.  
Слишком давно он ни с кем не был. Как бы не...  
Томас хмурится, бережно готовя Ричарда к самому главному.  
"Нет уж.Никто не будет разочаро..."  
\- Все в порядке? - уточняет Ричард с оттенком нетерпения.  
\- Да.  
Томас, крупно дрожа всем телом, делает наконец то, чего Ричард так от него ждет.  
Чего они оба так давно ждали. И хотели.

Он думает о чем угодно, но только не о том, как же невыносимо прекрасен Ричард Эллис. Как восхитительно выгибается от каждого прикосновения, как нетерпеливо подается навстречу, стремясь принять Томаса до самого основания.  
Он думает: о старике Карсоне, о грязной посуде, о том, какова леди Мэри в дурном настроении и о душной тесноте полицейского участка.  
Он очень старается, очень, но мысли путаются, упорно сворачивая к человек, страстно выгибающемуся на старом кухонном столе.  
Томас сжимает зубы, чувствуя, как опасно близок к развязке.  
"Не сейчас, ради всего..."  
Только ощутив на пальцах горячее, вязкое, только поймав губами протяжный стон Ричарда, Томас Барроу наконец дает себе волю.  
Наслаждение сродни внезапному взрыву. Пробирает от затылка до копчика, выворачивает наизнанку, выходит из него с долгим, почти страдальческим стоном.  
"Боже мой, Ричард", - думает Томас, чуть не падая на тяжело дышащего любовника.  
Руки Ричарда обвивают взмокшую шею.  
Томас утыкается лицом куда-то в район ключицы Ричарда и думает, что теперь можно и умереть.  
Но лучше, пожалуй, исхитриться как-нибудь и послать Анне Бейтс обещанную ранее записку.  
Ричард тихонько выдыхает Томасу в ухо:  
\- Теперь в спальню? У меня в планах столько чудных вещей, которые я собираюсь с тобой проделать.  
\- Как тебе будет угодно, - бормочет Томас, не торопясь подниматься.  
Он, конечно же, хочет, чтобы Ричард проделал с ним... Что бы там ни было. И сам намерен проделать с Ричардом много интересного. Но разве убудет с них, если они еще немного полежат вот так?  
Томас думает: "Обязательно нужно отправить записку".


End file.
